Hate to say love
by WangQiao
Summary: He was extremely rich, handsome, famous and a man of every girl's dream, but can be arrogant and rude; while she was poor, beautiful, straightforward and childish, but can be clueless and annoying. Soon, these two meet by a coincidence and their first impressions of each other were terrible. What does fate have in store for them? (Love triangle between Xiao, Yu and Mitsunari.)


**Disclaimer: I don't own Dynasty Warriors or the characters except for Qiao Xuan, Yumi Ling, Zhou Zhi, Daiyu and Yuming.**

* * *

**Hate to say love - Chapter 1**

Xiao Qiao ran through the hallway and quickly climbed up the stairs as she fixed her hair to a ponytail. Soon she arrived in front of her class which was located near the stairs, she took a deep breath and grabbed the doorknob, then pushed the door open quickly.

"Heyo, people! Sorry, I'm late!" she exclaimed as she struck a pose but surprisingly, nobody was there, "W-what? Where's everyone?" she blinked a few times, glancing at the empty seats. Her friends were nowhere to be seen.

But not long after that, she heard footsteps rushing down the stairs, she peeked her head outside and saw many students rushing downstairs, most of them were girls; they were squealing for some reason.

"Why are they so excited?" she wondered as curiosity took over her; she decided to follow where the students headed which was at the entrance of the school. For the second time today, she was surprised at the sight of hordes of students gathering together.

"Why is there so many people? What's going on anyway?" she asked herself, scratching her head, and then that's when she saw her friends there; "So, there they are!" she puffed her cheeks and made her way there, feeling a bit disappointed that they left her.

"Xiao Qiao! Where have you been?!" Bao Sanniang and Ina turned their heads to their friend when they noticed her.

"No, no, where have **YOU** been? I went to the class only to find nobody there!" she pouted, crossing her arms while staring at them. The two only giggled and told her, "You see, the 'Zhou Yu' is transferring to our school today! He's coming with his friend, Sun Ce, as well! So, the first period of our class got cut! Eeeeek, I am so excited!" Sanniang squealed, Xiao raised her eyebrow as she watched her friends sighed dreamily. _'What's so special about that Zhou Yu? I never heard of him before!'_ she thought to herself.

"Just who is this Zhou Yu?" she finally asked after watching her friends talk about him; "Eh?! Xiao, you don't know him?"

"Nope!" she proudly exclaimed, "Well, Zhou Yu is like the most richest and handsome man in China and Japan! After all, his family owns JDTV which is a very huge company. He's also quite a gentleman." Sanniang answered, sighing dreamily again. A sweat drop formed on Xiao's head while she watched her 'insane' friends away in their lala-land.

"Ahhh! Zhou Yu! He's here!"

Soon, people rushed to the black limo which arrived and paparazzi suddenly came out of nowhere. However, Xiao Qiao was being pushed back, she scowled at the people and decided to back away from the crowd. The car door to the limo was pushed opened to reveal the one whom everyone talked about. The squealing and screamings got louder, which annoyed Xiao Qiao to no end. All she could do is watch them pass by her; and her friends totally ignored her as well and followed the crowd; this caused the young Qiao to frown.

**Few minutes later...**

Xiao focused on her creation before her since she was having art class by now, but she couldn't focus much when her friends were busy talking about what happened, "Can you two keep quiet?" she snapped at them, with her eyebrows twitched, "I'm so sorry, Xiao! It's just that... He's so..." Xiao rolled her eyes, Sanniang was back in her daydream again.

"Yo, Yu, Ce!" Lu Xun greeted the two in the hallway, "Hey, Lu Xun! Long time no see!" Ce greeted back with a bro-fist, Yu only smirked, "Why aren't you in class?" Xun asked with his hands behind his head, "We should ask you the same thing." Ce replied, then chuckled. "Well, I'll be going to the library now." Yu was about to walk away until...

"Hey, isn't that Zhou Yu?" Ina pointed outside the window, and the next thing you know was that, everyone except Xiao Qiao crowded the window. 'And here we go again..' Xiao groaned, hitting her face on the desk, not giving a care if her clay creation fell down and the desk was a mess. Yu stared at the people by the window, it was obvious that they were trying to gain his attention. He tried to look away until his eyes locked onto a pair of blue eyes. However the contact broke as the two looked away from each other; and they resumed whatever they were doing.

**Later...**

Xiao was outside the hallway with a basin of water in her hands. She walked sloppily and she looked like a mess, "Hmph, what a lazy pigs. Won't even do it for themselves." she mumbled under her breath. She stopped and looked up at the television, she noticed that one of the transferred students was on the screen. "Is he really that famous?" she asked herself again, watching the man talk about politics. "Pfft, like I care." she rolled her eyes, she turned around quickly only to bump into someone and the water fell on them.

Her eyes widened and she gulped. She looked up at the person whom she bumped into. It was Zhou Yu.

"Uh... Uh..." Xiao gulped again, Yu looked at his clothes and his reaction wasn't pleasant at all. He glanced at the girl, giving a kind of glare. "Well, aren't you supposed to say sorry?" he hissed, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" she apologized as she bit her lips, "Do you even know how much these clothes are?" Yu broke his glare on her, "Well, n-no but... I.. I could wash them for you..?" Xiao offered which caused Yu to scoff.

Zhou Yu started to unbutton his suit and took off the shirt beneath it, then threw them to Xiao's face; he was wearing only a singlet now. "Here, you go clean it or better yet, just take it." he took out his cellphone and made a call, "Hello? Hey, Xiang send some clothes for me to school, will you?" he ended the call and shoved his hands into his pocket.

"You're an infantile and so frivolous." he said to her then walked away as if nothing happened. Xiao stood shocked, she stared at the clothes in her hands, "Did he just..? Ugh, the nerve of that jerk!" she threw the clothes to the ground and glared at the path which was taken by him.

She picked up the clothes and stared at them again, "Hmm... Maybe I could give them to father." a smile crept into the youngster's face. She looked around to see if anyone was there before she could quietly walked back to her class.

**Meanwhile with Xiao Qiao's family...  
**

"Xuan! Xuan!" a feminine voice called out. "Yes, my dear?" a man closed the stove and paused his cooking, he made his way to his wife, Yumi Ling, mother to Xiao Qiao. "Look at this! Just look!" she pointed out at the sight of her daughter's bedroom, "I am so stressed, there are trashes here and there! No matter what I say, she just won't listen!" she complained in a comedy way, Qiao Xuan chuckled, "It's all right, my dear. I'll tell her that once she comes home-"

"Mother! Father! Have you heard?" Jiang skipped over to them with a huge grin on his face, "Jiang, why aren't you in school?!" his mother bellowed, Jiang only took a step back, "Didn't I tell you? Our school are having a half-day classes today." he replied.

"If you are back home then, that must mean Da is back as well?"

"Yeah, she's hanging out with her friends now. She talked about something like accompanying her friend to another high school."

"Is that so?" both the mother and father asked, Jiang only nodded.

"Hey mom? Why aren't we in the same school with Xiao?"

"No."

**With Zhou Yu...**

Yu has put on his new clothes which was sent by his best friend's sister. He headed to the music room to meet his lover, Cai Wenji. He watched as she was playing the harp flawlessly, Wenji noticed him in an instant then sent a heart-warming smile at his way through the window; Yu smiled back.

Since Cai Wenji wasn't the only in the room, the other people started to crowd around Zhou Yu outside the classroom, they were all soon being pushed back inside the class and Zhou Yu took this as a chance to escape. He decided to meet Wenji later and discuss something of an important matter.

**Meanwhile with Zhou Yu's family...**

Zhou Zhi was lying on the bed, his face was very pale. After the doctor examined a check on him, he told his family to make sure that he'll get enough rest, "His health is very important. Heart attacks can occur at anytime at the moment. So, it's better to not stress him out." the doctor explained to Zhou Zhi's wife, Daiyu, and the mother, Yuming.

Yuming grabbed Daiyu by the arms and dragged her to another place, "Daiyu, I believe that it's the time now." she told her in a calm voice.

"But mother, Zhou Yu's too young. He's still having school as well and-"

"Daiyu, your husband's time will soon end. Think about it."

"I don't know, mother..."

"It is time to find him a girl. According to the history, your great grandfather has made a promise that your son will marry one of the Qiaos."

"The infamous Qiao beauties?" asked Daiyu. Yuming nodded and continued her explanation, "The Qiao family has two daughters, I believe the names are Da Qiao, the oldest; and Xiao Qiao, the youngest.".

"If that is so, Zhou Yu shall marry the oldest."

**With Xiao Qiao...**

It was almost time for the school to end. Xiao Qiao was walking through the other hallway, she was secretly trying to ditch her last class, she has decided to go to the Music room. But she abruptly stopped walking and hid behind the door when she noticed that it was occupied. She peeked and saw two figures inside.

"I know it's too early, Wenji, but please... Will you... Marry me?"

Xiao knew that voice, she tried to peek again to make sure that her ears weren't wrong but apparently, she was right. She just heard the Zhou Yu asking for a girl's hand in marriage. "Wow, this is totally a big news..." she mumbled to herself when she looked away. She began to eavesdrop in the conversation, she was curious to know the girl's answer.

"Zhou Yu... I appreciate it but... I'm afraid that I can't marry you... If I do, it'll only mean that I'll let go of my dream... My dream to be the most talented person at playing harp..."

The answer shocked both Xiao and Yu. He was rejected! Even he couldn't believe it! Xiao tried to peek again to see the reaction of the Zhou Yu but she was interrupted when her cellphone was ringing, 'Oh shoot!' she thought to herself; the noise startled the two people inside the room, "Hey, who's there!" Yu stood up, about to approach the door. Xiao Qiao quickly scurried away, but it was too late, Yu had seen her when he rushed out the door.

She's really going to get it.

Soon, the school bell rang loudly which indicated that school was over. Later at night, Xiao Qiao was sitting on her clean bed, after being threatened to clean her room. She was currently studying for the upcoming test tomorrow; but she couldn't concentrate at all because her mind kept wondering to what happened. She soon found herself in a deep thought.

"Xiao?"

Xiao flinched and glanced to see her sister entering her room, "Da! What's up?" she asked, pumping her legs up and down on the bed. "Nothing really, sis. So, I heard that the heir of the JDTV and his 'assistant' transferred to your school." Xiao groaned loudly, which intrigued Da, "Eh? What's wrong?"

"Da, that guy is a total jerk! You wouldn't believe me but I witnessed him asking for someone's hand in marriage!"

"Really? How surprising. And what do you mean by jerk?" Da blinked.

"I bumped into him into the school hall and I accidentally let the water spilled on his clothes."

"Ouch, bad luck, sis."

"Oh yeah! That reminds me!"

Xiao jumped from her bed and took out the clothes from her bag. "He threw the clothes to me, I'm gonna give these to dad." she stated with a smirk, which caused Da to smirk back, "He might get mad at you, y'know?"

"Like I care." she said, rolling her eyes. "By the way, what does 'infantile' mean? The jerk called me that today in the school hall." the statement made Da Qiao to burst out laughing, "W-what? Hey, stop laughing! It's not funny!"

**-To be continued-**

**Author's note: Thanks for reading chapter one, everyone! Please wait for the next chapter! And ooh, what's this? More upcoming dramas? Don't we all just like dramas? Well, maybe not. By the way, Jiang Qiao is actually Jiang Wei, okay? XD And can you see the hints?**

** If not, I'll tell you, read the part where Jiang was explaining the whereabouts of Da Qiao, and when Zhou Yu was calling Sun Shang Xiang? Okay, too much hints.**

**Wait for the next chapter, thank you!**


End file.
